Communications networks are commonly used to enable end devices such as computers, servers, cameras, memory devices and the like to communicate with each other and/or to communicate with remote devices via one or more external telecommunications links. These networks include, among other things, communications cabling and connectors (also referred to herein as “connector ports”) that are used to interconnect the end devices, as well as network switches and routers that are used to route communications between the end devices. The network switch routes data signals that are transmitted from the end device toward their intended destinations (e.g., to other end devices, an external network, etc.), and likewise routes incoming data signals to the end device, as appropriate.
In many networks, each communications cable in the network includes eight insulated conductors such as copper wires that are arranged as four pairs of conductors, where the two conductors of each pair are tightly twisted together. Such cables are commonly referred to as “Ethernet” cables. Differential signaling techniques may be used to transmit a single information signal over each pair of conductors (referred to herein as a “differential pair” or simply as a “pair”) in an Ethernet cable. With differential signalling, the signals transmitted on each conductor of the differential pair have equal magnitudes, but opposite phases, and the information signal is embedded as the voltage difference between the signals carried on the two conductors of the pair. Each of the four twisted pairs are then encased within an outer jacket that is made of a flexible plastic or polymer material. The outer jacket generally has a circular cross-section within which the four twisted pairs are encased. The circular cross-section is generally preferred due to the minimization of dimensions occupied by the four twisted pairs of wires.
Security systems employing cameras have long been used by businesses and other organizations as a way to provide security and privacy. In many cases, security systems are not an easy add-on to a home. As a result, most security systems that use cameras are too complex and expensive for a user to implement in a home setting. Additionally, many after-market security systems are not easily integrated into a home without appearing out-of-place or creating a poor aesthetic. Home security is particularly important when the user needs to answer the doorbell, has small children, or is away from the home temporarily or for extended periods of time. Existing security systems are not easily integrated and do not allow efficient access to security content in or away from the home. For example, using conventional Ethernet cables that have a generally circular cross-section for purposes of providing data and electrical connectivity to a home security camera, it is typically necessary to drill a hole in the home's wall at the camera installation location for feeding the Ethernet cable through.
As such, there is a continuing need in the art for systems and methods that allow for improved installation of Ethernet-enabled home security cameras. Moreover, other desirable features and characteristics of the present disclosure will become apparent from the subsequent detailed description the appended claims, taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and background.